


Not Your Ordinary

by ijm0204



Series: Enigma [1]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijm0204/pseuds/ijm0204
Summary: Prologue"I never wanted this, all I wanted was to be normal,""Being normal is boring,""If boring means not being bullied, then please let me be boring,""We're here now, no one will bully you ever again,""Don't ever leave me hyungs,""We won't,"





	1. First Meeting

It was a chilling November evening as autumn is in the air. I was walking in the park trying to find someplace warm to spend the night. I came upon a large trash bin and decided to scavenge for old clothing especially coats which could help me fight off the harsh cold wind of the night, imagine a six-year-old boy roaming the streets shivering, trying to survive after being kicked out by his own parents for being different. Different because I can see spirits and can tell if a being is human or something else. None of my family members ever had this kind of ability, I was the only one.

"You're a freak, get out of this house," was the last thing my mother said to me before dragging me out into the cold harsh night. I knocked furiously on the door pleading for them to let me back in while crying. Instead of having pity they turned off all the lights and went upstairs to sleep. I kept banging on the door until I heard police siren coming to our house. I turned around and saw two policemen coming my way, "Hey kid, what are you doing outside at this hour?" one of them gently said. "My mom locked me outside," I answered crying. "Don't cry now, where do you live? We'll talk to your parents," the other asked. I pointed to the house behind me and wiped my tears as one of them approached the house and knocked a couple of times. The door was opened by my father who was on his robe, "How can I help you officer?" he greeted. "I believe your son was locked out by accident," the officer said. My father looked at me and said, "You must be mistaken officer, my son died a long time ago this 'thing' is not mine." I felt my world crashed when I heard what he said. He called me "thing" I thought to myself. I started crying and ran off to who knows where.

I found an adult winter coat in the large trash bin and fished it out. Once I got hold of the coat, I continued looking for a place to crash. I was hungry and exhausted from the running I did; I was almost on the edge of the park when I saw a boy probably my age or maybe a year older than me dragging a paperboard heading to what seems like a tool shed. I decided to silently follow him to check if there still a spot where I can crash once he's already asleep. When the boy was almost near the shed, I hid behind a large tree a few feet away from him and waited for him to enter, however, the boy froze before opening the shed and said, "I know you're there, you don't have to hide." My heart pounded fast and I lost track of what I should do so instead of coming out I hid more behind the tree until... "There you are," the boy said suddenly appearing in front of me. The act startled me making me fall back on the ground. "Aw, that hurts!" I said as my butt hit the roots of the tree. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the boy said offering his hands. I took it and he pulled me up, "I'm Seungmin by the way, and you are?" he said shaking my hands. "I'm Jeongin," shaking his hands back. "Need a place to crash? There's still space in the shed, I'll let you share if you share your coat with me," he said smiling widely. "Okay, Thanks!" I said smiling back. "No problem," he answered as he proceeded towards the shed. "Well what are you waiting for?" he said as he sees me not moving from where I was standing. 

There was an awkward silence between us while we sit face to face inside the shed until Seungmin spoke "So, what's a kid like you doing outside in these hours, I can tell by your clothes that you're not an orphan. Did you perhaps run away from home?" I shake my head and answered, "I was kicked out by my parents." "I guess we're the same then, I was kicked out by my adoptive parents as well," he said. "Is it because you have wings?" I shyly asked. "You can see my wings? OMG was it out this whole time? Oh my chicken! please don't freak out," he said starting to panic. I chuckled and said, "Don't worry it's perfectly tucked away, I just have the ability to see a person's true form, it's also the reason why my parents kicked me out." "So, you mean you knew I was different, yet you still followed me?" he said, and I answered with a nod. "You don't seem to be a bad person," I added. "But I do have a question for you, how come your wings are different color? Shouldn't it be the same?" I asked. "That's because..." he hesitantly begins. "Promise me you won't run away from me when you learn the truth about me," he said pleadingly to which I nodded. "I'm a Nephalem, a spawn of both angel and demon, a forbidden child." He explained. "Oh, so that explains the black and white wings," I calmly said. "You're not scared?" he asked. "Like I've said you don't look like a bad person and besides I have nowhere else to go, you're the only one I have, and I want to know you better, so I might stick with you until get tired of me," I smiled at him. "Whatever, I'm tired let's go to sleep, shall we?" he said standing up and spreading the paperboard on the floor. "Let's use your coat as a blanket so that we won't get cold" he added lying down on the board patting the space beside him motioning for me to lie beside him. I did as I was told and covered both of us with the coat while snuggling close and hugging him.


	2. Nephalim

I didn't know why I've let a kid who I barely knew snuggle close to me, all I know is that it felt nice to have someone who doesn't look at you like you're some kind of freak. To have someone beside you who will comfort you when you're having a bad time. I rolled to my side to face the sleeping boy beside me, he was breathing lightly, lips slightly parted. It was already morning outside, I can tell by the sound of the birds chirping their morning greetings. Jeongin was still hugging me sleeping like a baby, I carefully lifted his arms that were slung around me so that I won't wake the precious child. I was halfway through prying him off of me when he suddenly stirred, eyes slowly fluttering open. He smiled when he saw me looking at him, "Good morning Seungmin hyung," he greeted while rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. "Good morning sweet pea," I greeted back which earn a giggle from him. This has been our routine for the past month. Me waking up early and watching Jeongin sleep, then he'll come around about 10 – 15 minutes later. "It's time to get up sweetpea, we need to find food for today," I told Jeongin. He groaned as he willed his eyes to stay open and sat up.

I got up myself and stretched letting my wings pop out of my back, spreading it out as if stretching them as well. I had my eyes closed while doing this, which made me oblivious to Jeongin gaping at me. I was startled when someone touched my wings and saw Jeongin slowly caressing it with his fingers. "I'll never get over of how beautiful your wings are," Jeongin said. "Just my wings? What about me?" I huffed. Jeongin chuckled and cupped my face with one of his hands, "You're beautiful too hyung," he said smiling at me while his thumb rubs my cheeks. We're currently situated in an abandoned building on the outskirt of Seoul, this has been our 6th "home" within the past month, never staying at one place for a long time.

" _Hyung please take me with you, I have nowhere else to go," Jeongin whined the morning after we first met. "Look, I can't even take care of myself let alone take care of you," I retorted. "I won't be a burden I will look for my own food, just don't leave me alone again. You're the only one I have please hyung," his said with doe eyes pleadingly._

_OMC (Oh my chicken) he looks like puss in boots in Shrek, he's so cute_

_Shut up Nephalim, you can't afford another mouth to feed._

_But he looks so cute,_

_"Okay you can come with me but you'll have to find your own food and things you need like clothes and stuff okay?" I said defeated._

"Hyung, where are we going today?" Jeongin asked. "There's a river nearby, I thought we could fish and bath there," I answered while walking out of the building towards the nearby forest. "Do you even know how to fish?" Jeongin quizzed. "No, but how hard could it be," he said.

"I give up," I burst out. It has been an hour since we reached the river and started fishing; we were both naked except for our boxers deciding to take a bath while fishing. "You're not trying hard enough," Jeongin said. "Says the one who gave up after 30 seconds of trying," I said as I glared at him. "Why can't we just look for food in the city like we always do?" Jeongin said animatedly. "I would have suggested that but I don't want to risk you seeing your parents again,"

_It was almost lunch time and we were rummaging a big trash bin in an alley trying to find something to eat. "Hyung look what I found," he was holding a backpack on one hand and a portable stove on the other. "Sweetpea, I told you to find food, not some trash that we don't have a use for," looking at the items on his hands. "These aren't trash, look this stove is still good we can still use it," while testing the stove. 'Where can we get the gas for that? We don't have money to buy it and we're definitely not going to steal," I told him sternly."I'm still going to bring it anyways," stuffing the stove inside the backpack."Let's try someplace else there's nothing here to eat," I said walking out of the alleyway. Jeongin followed suit_ _we were happily chatting about anything under the sun when Jeongin suddenly stopped in his tracks, widened eyes fixed on a couple walking towards us with a kid about the same age as us. "Are you okay sweet pea?" I said worriedly. He was frozen in place just staring on the approaching couple. I lightly shook him which fortunately brought him back to reality. "Hyung let's get out of here," he said frantically trying to find a way to escape. Too late though the couple whom Jeongin was staring at was right in front of us, they looked down at Jeongin and glared at him. "Get out of the way you freak," the lady said. "Hey, that's a rude thing to say," I confronted the lady as Jeongin started crying. "Oh dear, do you even know what you're associating with? That thing is a freak and doesn't deserve to live," The man said menacingly. "Good thing our son Felix here is not like him right hone," the woman said facing the freckled boy who looks like he doesn't even want to be there. "Let's go honey, we don't want our son to be like him," the man said as he spat at Jeongin square on the face and left dragging Felix and his wife along with him. I watched them with disgust as they walked away ay promised to get back at them someday._

_"Oh, sweet pea I'm sorry I wasn't able to do anything," as I wipe the spit out of Jeongin's face and giving him a tight hug._

_"They've forgotten me hyung, they have replaced me."_


	3. Shapeshifter

"RUN JEONGIN," Seungmin shouted as one of the nearby trees suddenly fell to the ground. It wasn't until a big black bear was in sight when my body started obeying my brain and darted out of the riverbanks as fast as I can. "Where did this bear come from," I shouted as I ran "How am I supposed to know," Seungmin shouted back as he glides beside me. "Why the hell are you flying," I complained. "So that one of us will surely survive," he answered. "The heck..." I was cut off when the said bear suddenly jumped on me nearly missing me by an inch thanks to Seungmin who suddenly swept me off my feet. "You should've done this earlier dimwit," I whined. "You're welcome," he sarcastically said. "Oh, my chicken," he suddenly gasped when the bear pounced again, and he was hit square on the back leaving a huge cut. We stumbled on the forest floor with Seungmin lying unconscious on top of me.

My eyes widen when I saw the bear slowly approaching us. I started to shake Seungmin awake as my eyes well up in tears, "Minnie wake up, we'll both die at this rate, please," I begged. It was about to bite Seungmin when suddenly, it was bound by vines and roots from nearby plants. It started to struggle against the binds as more roots and vines engulf it. "Woojinnie you need to stop, they're harmless," a voice said as two figures came to view. One was a boy who's probably 2 or 3 years older than me who's definitely not human, judging from the silver hair and a kid which I assume is about the same age as Seungmin who has blond locks. The kid seems familiar, but I just can't remember where I saw him. They both ran towards us when the bear was totally engulfed by the vines and roots. "Oh no, I'm sorry we're late," the blond said. "I got this," the silver-haired said as he runs his hands across the scar that the bear left on Seungmin's back instantly healing it.

"Uhmm, Channie aegi I'm calm now can you let me out please," a voice said from inside the roots. "Sorry aegi," the silver-haired said while waving his hand dispelling his magic revealing a brown-haired boy who surprisingly looks like a bear came out from underneath, quickly running towards me, he gave a 360° bow as he looks worriedly at Seungmin, "I'm really sorry, I lost control for a while, I didn't know what I was doing," he profusely said. "Don't worry I already healed your friend, he'll be alright, I'm Chan by the way," the silver-haired boy introduced. "My name is Woojin," the bear introduced. I noticed that the blond boy was silent and avoided eye contact with me, "You seemed familiar," I said to the blond. "I'm..." the blond hesitated. Chan must have noticed the uneasiness on the latter and spoke on his behalf. "This is Felix, he was the one who told me you were in trouble."

I heard that name before, I looked at the blond closely and noticed his freckles and then it hit me, this was the kid my parents adopted. The one they replaced me with, but why is he here saving me? "Introductions are cute and all, but do you think you can help me out of here?" I said as I struggled under Seungmin's weight. Chan and Woojin lifted Seungmin and laid him down properly on the ground as Felix hesitantly offered his hands which I gladly took to help me get up. "I'm Jeongin and this is Seungmin," I said as I dust myself and gestured to the sleeping Nephalim. "How...How's Mom and Dad?" I hesitantly asked Felix. He shook his head and said, "I ran away from home," "What? Why?" I said incredulously. "Wait, your brothers?" Chan asked "Adoptive, I guess," I answered. "Why'd you run away though?" turning back to Felix. "I didn't like the way your parents treated you, and I know they'll treat me the same way once they found out the truth, I'm sorry I know you probably hate me..." "What are you talking about? Why would I hate you? My parents probably told you some sick story that they're son was already dead or something," I interjected. "Are you...not normal too," I exclaimed. He slowly nodded and said, "I...I had a vision of what will happen today, I'm psychic." "Why do you sound so cheerful about it?" Woojin hyung asked. "People like us are never accepted," he added. "It's just that it's nice to know that we're not the only ones who are different," I happily said. "Wait a minute, we?" Chan exclaimed, "Yeah, Seungmin and I, Seungmin here is a Nephalim and I can see ghost and tell if someone is human or not, like Chan hyung here is a fairy, Woojin hyung...is...hyung...is," I said. "I'm a shapeshifter, it's getting dark already its dangerous out here, let's continue our talk at home," Woojin said. Woojin hyung help Chan hyung put Seungmin on his back before leading us to a small cabin in the middle of the forest. He unlocked the door and led us all in. Chan hyung went inside one of the rooms and laid Seungmin down the bed, while the rest of us proceeded to the living room. "I'm cooking dinner, everyone is staying for the night, right?" Chan said not actually waiting for an answer as he proceeded to the kitchen. "So, all of us are technically orphans, right?" Woojin hyung asked. "My brother Felix and I are probably dead in our parents' eyes so yeah we're orphans," I said giving Felix a reassuring smile, seeing his confused look. "You called me brother? Why? We're not even related," he said. "My so-called parents adopted you that means you're my brother," I said which earned a big smile from the blond. "Whose cabin is this?" Felix asked when he calmed down a bit. "Our family owned this property," Woojin hyung sadly said. "What happened?" I hesitantly asked. "They were murdered by a Nephalim,"

 


	4. New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan was fond of the youngsters and decided to adopt them

A loud gasp can be heard from Jeongin and Felix at Woojin's revelation. "I'm sorry, I think we'll just go," Jeongin said grabbing Felix's wrists. "If you're worried about your friend, it's okay, he wasn't the one who killed my parents I don't hold a grudge against him, what happened in the forest was an accident," Woojin said who suddenly found the floor interesting. "We're sorry for the incident in the woods, Woojin sometimes lose all sense of humanity when he transforms, he's still working on keeping his sanity but is having a bit of difficulty, I'm usually around when he practices but I had errands to run earlier," Chan said as he weaved his way to the living room. "Dinner is ready, I made spaghetti, let's continue getting to know each other over food, yeah?" Chan offered. Felix and Jeongin nodded and followed Chan to the kitchen. Jeongin stopped on the way as he noticed Woojin no moving from his spot, he went back and said "Hyung, let's eat," as he offered his hands to which the older took with a bright smile on his face. Chan and Felix were already digging in and talking in a foreign language when Woojin and Jeongin entered the dining area. "Your brother is Aussie too?" Woojin asked Jeongin as they took a seat. "I...wasn't aware," Jeongin hesitantly said. Felix fell silent when he heard Woojin's question and said, "I was adopted after they kicked him out of their home," almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I... I didn't know," Woojin said apologetically. Jeongin shook his head and said, "It's okay, I got over that a long time ago, let's dig in," with that they all ate while asking questions here and there. "How did you know Felix was Australian?" Jeongin asked Woojin. "I recognized the accent, Chan used it on me whenever he's mad at me," Woojin said with an amused smile. Woojin earned a glare from Chan as he held the younger's hand and muttered an apology. "How long were you and Seungmin on the streets?" Chan asked. "Uhmmm, I was probably in the streets for about 4 or 5 months now, I'm not sure how long Seungmin...." Jeongin said but was interrupted when, "probably almost a year," Seungmin said from the kitchen's entrance. Jeongin jumped down from his seat and ran towards Seungmin and gave him a tight hug. "OMG, I'm glad you're alright, I was so worried about you," he said. "Judging from how happy you're munching your food I'm sure you do," Seungmin said with an amused chuckle. Jeongin playfully hit Seungmin on the arms and then dragged him towards the table so that he could eat too. Woojin stood up when the two reached and table and bowed down to Seungmin, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier," he said earning a confused look from Seungmin. "I was the bear who attacked you," he added. "A shapeshifter," Seungmin guessed to which Woojin nodded. "No harm was done, besides my body self-heals so there was no real threat, to begin with," Seungmin said. They started eating again when Woojin noticed Chan was sulking. "Is there something wrong baby?" Woojin asked earning the attention of the others on the table. "I healed him for nothing," Chan said with a pout. The others chuckled at his cuteness as Woojin comforted Chan.

Jeongin, Seungmin and Felix decided to say their goodbyes to Woojin and Chan after dinner but the elders asked the youngers to stay. "Why don't you just stay with us?" Chan said. "Yeah, it's better if we stick together besides, Chan seems to grow fond of you guys," Woojin added nudging Chan as he says it. "I'll adopt you guys when I get older and married to Woojin," Chan declared which earned a furious blush from the older while the others were awestruck with the confession. "We appreciate the offer but we don't want to burden you further," Seungmin said. "Who said you'll be a burden to us, besides its almost Christmas eve we want you here, we'll be a family," Woojin said. Felix was spacing out looking straight ahead without blinking, "Felix what's wrong" Chan said as he noticed Felix, everyone's attention now landed on Felix. Felix's eyes suddenly closed as his body started falling to the floor. "Oh shoot," Chan said as he ran towards Felix and catch him before his head hits the floor. Felix's body started vibrating wildly as if he was experiencing an epileptic attack, pupils twitching inside his closed eyes. Everyone panicked seeing Felix's state, they didn't know what was happening or what they should do, they were just kids. They all just hovered over Felix anticipating what will happen next. Jeongin was the most agitated amongst all of them even though he doesn't know Felix fully well he has developed a liking to the older. He was frantically shaking the others circled around Felix begging them to do something. Chan was about to try healing Felix when the latter's episode stopped and his limp body hit flat on the floor with a soft thud. A few minutes later Felix slowly regained his consciousness and slowly sat up. Jeongin immediately bent down to meet his brother's gaze, "Are you alright? What happened?" he asked. "An angel is suffering, his white wings are changing into black rotten ones, I don't know who he is but I think he's losing his life," Felix ranted. Jeongin repeatedly hit Felix's arm after his monologue, "Don't scare me like that, I thought something happened to you, I was so worried," he said as he hugged his brother. "I'm sorry, I should've given you a heads up, this always happens when I get a vision," Felix explained hugging Jeongin back. They break the hug as Felix stood up and bowed down to the others, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for worrying everyone," he apologized. "Hey, no harm is done, don't worry too much about it," Chan clapped Felix's shoulder giving him a reassuring smile as the other clapped Felix's shoulders as well.


	5. Woojin

Seungmin, Jeongin and his now Brother Felix decided it'll be best to stay with Woojin and Chan for the time being. It's best to spend the winter seasons indoors rather than outdoors anyways. Christmas Eve is in 5 days and the boys are busy decorating the cabin with ornaments suited for the said festivity. Felix and Jeongin busied themselves decorating a five-foot-tall Christmas tree while Chan in his fairy form is busy hanging fairy lights along the ceiling with the help of Seungmin who was holding the rest of the weight of the lights. Seungmin was getting complains from Jeongin and Felix while he flaps his wings inside a confined space making the latter's job difficult than it supposed to be, due to the fact that every time Seungmin flaps his wings an ornament or two will fly off from the Christmas tree. "Can he do something else that doesn't require flying?" Felix complained. Woojin chuckled from the kitchen and called to Seungmin "Seungminnie help me with the dining table please," the said boy replied "Yes dad" as he flew past the Christmas tree making sure to flap his wings hard making half of the ornament fly across the room. "WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF..." Felix started shouting in English. "I wouldn't finish that if I were you, young man," Chan said as he struggles against the weight of the fairy light which Seungmin abruptly abandoned. Seungmin snickered and stick his tongue out to Felix which groans in frustration. "Papa, look at what Seungmin did," Jeongin complained to Chan while pouting cutely. Chan cooed at this saying "I'll help you with that once I'm finished with this," now in his human form entangled in fairy lights.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Woojin waited for Seungmin with his hands across his chest. Seungmin quickly apologized to Woojin and started working on setting up the table. You might be wondering where kids their age get the money to spend on their daily needs; apparently, Woojin's family was filthy rich. They own a big hospital in the city along with some supermarkets spread across the country. With his parent's death, all their assets were now transferred to their only heir, Woojin. But of course, being a minor and all the business management aspect was left to his one and only guardian, his mother's sister. Woojin was a genius even as a child at the age of 7 when his parents died, he knew that he needs to look over his parent’s business even though his aunt will take care of it. He knew that his aunt will somehow do something to take their wealth from him, with the help of the family's attorney and some employees whom his parent trusted he made sure that all transactions done by their company is reported to him. He made sure that he knew about all the outgoing expenses the company has and of course he made sure that he knew his aunt's every move. Woojin has a bank account where part of the company's profit is deposited to be used for his daily needs; it was more than enough for him to be frank being the only child which doesn't spend too much either until he met Chan. 

Woojin and Seungmin finished setting up the table and called the others to eat. Dinner was always their favourite time because it’s the time all of them are home and they can tell stories of what they did that day and stuff. “Hey dad, how did you and papa meet?” Felix suddenly asked. “It was…” Woojin

_It was during Woojin’s 1 st transformation that he met Chan, he was eight back then, walking on the edge of the forest feeling light-headed, he suddenly felt that his whole body is burning up. Without direction, he walked further into the forest removing his shirt trying to ease up the unbearable heat he’s feeling. Meanwhile, up the tree where Woojin is currently resting panting heavily, Chan is tending his home cleaning up when he smelled something burning. “Isanghae, I’m not cooking anything, why does it seem like something is burning?” the fae commented. Worried about what he’s smelling he checked his premise for anything that could be burning when his nose led him outside his home and down the tree where he found Woojin sweating profusely. “OMG!” the fae exclaimed changing into his human form and kneeling down Woojin, “Hey kid, are you okay?” he asked. Woojin started shaking, eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Oh my… eottoke?” he was about to call for help when he felt someone grabbed his wrist. “It… hurts… so… much,” Woojin managed to say. “You’re a shifter,” Chan suddenly gasp. “Uhmm… let’s go,” he said turning to his fae form throwing fae dust onto Woojin making the shifter float a few feet. The fae then used his magic to drag the shifter towards the river lowering him down submerging the shifter’s body into the water. Once submerged the fae changed back to his human form, “Alright I need you to listen to my voice, follow what I’m gonna tell you, it’ll help ease the pain,” the fae said. The shifter groaned as a reply, “Alright I need you to focus on this point,” the fae said pointing his fingers on the spot between the shifters chest and abdomen known as the solar plexus. “Try to gather the heat on this point,” the fae added. Woojin tried and by tried it means his mind didn’t even register what the fae was telling him, totally focused on the painful heat coursing through his body. Being submerged in water made the pain bearable but it was still intense for him to focus on anything else. “Okay I guess I don’t have any other choice,” the fae placed his palms on the shifter’s solar plexus and uttered some kind of enchantment. Immediately the shifter’s body convulsed as the sound of breaking bones filled the silence of the forest along with the shout of the shifter, as fast as the feeling of bones breaking on his body came, the sudden feeling of bones reconstructing in his body started. Suddenly the shifter felt that his body is being covered with fur he tried to ask what was happening, but no sound came out from him. Then suddenly he sees the fae getting bigger, little did he know that he was the one getting smaller. “Oh ow,” Chan said snatching the shifter before it completely submerged in the water. “Well, aren’t you a cute little rabbit,” Chan giggled. Woojin raised his front paw in what seems to be a threatening way, but Chan just laughed at him._

“You should’ve seen how cute Woojinnie was back then,” Chan snorted earning a hit on the shoulder from Woojin. “Alright, that’s enough, finish your food it’s almost time for bed,” Woojin commanded earning a whine from everyone including his biggest baby, Chan.


	6. Mystery Helpers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some changes on this chapter

Woojin just finished bathing when he heard a knocked on his bedroom door. “Come in,” he called while drying his hair. “Dad… can I talk to you?” a nine-year-old Felix’s deep voice came from the doorway. “Of course, sweetheart, something bothering you?” the older asked. The younger was silent for a while as if contemplating what to say and how to say it. “It’s okay sweet pea you can talk to me,” Woojin said as he sat down his bed patting the space beside him. Felix sat beside the older and began. “I have been having a disturbing vision as of late, I can’t stop thinking about it and it’s keeping me up at night, I don’t know what to do dad,” Felix explained. “Would you feel comfortable sharing the vision with me? Maybe we can figure out its meaning together,” the older suggested. “There’s this boy his being tortured in some kind of facility, I think they’re performing tests on him,” the younger said. “And I think he knows someone can see what’s his happening, there was one time when he said “help me please before I do something I would regret”, he even gave his coordinates,” the psychic said handing a paper to the shifter. “That some serious vision you have sweet pea, if the boy you’re talking about is suffering I suppose we have to help him, but we need to have a plan,” the elder said.

“It’s a facility located in the outskirt of Gwangju province,” Chan said after a while of searching the net. “If these facility experiments on supernatural, it most probably has guards protecting the area,” Woojin thoughtfully said. “How do you propose we break in the facility?” the youngest asked. “What do you mean we?” Chan exclaimed. “Wooj, Seungmin and I will find a way to break in and save the kid while you and Felix stay here,” he added. “But…” the brothers complained but was shut down by Chan’s stern look. “Seungminnie, are you aware of how to use your abilities?” Woojin asked to which the latter nodded.

“We want to help as well, it’ll be easier for us to find the kid if I come,” Felix complained. Chan contemplated for a while before saying, “I know you do but we can’t risk the two of you, you are still technically human, unlike the rest of us,” Chan explained. “Just tell us what his confinement looks like or any clue about his exact location in the facility and we’ll take care of everything,” Woojin added.

And with that, the three retreated to a spare room to talk about their strategy on how they will save the kid while Felix and Jeongin were left in the living room sulking. “I won’t stand idly while the other’s risk their lives,” Felix whispered. Jeongin stood up and gestured for the other to follow and proceeded to their shared room. “What are planning to do?” Jeongin whispered in case the others are done with their meeting. “We follow them after a while, I trained in martial arts while I was in the orphanage,” Felix said.

The next morning the three prepared to set out before dawn breaks. “We don’t really need any weapons since the weapons are ourselves, let's just bring food just in case something happens,” Woojin said. “You’re going this early?” Jeongin sleepily asked as he came down the stairs. “Why are you up so early sweet pea?” Chan asked. “I felt cold without Seungmin’s warm hugs,” the younger replied rubbing his eyes off of the sleepiness. “Ow I’m sorry sweet pea, hyung has to do some rescuing, I’ll cuddle you again when we come back okay?” Seungmin said hugging the younger. “In the meantime, go and cuddle with your brother, we’ll be off in a while,” Chan said ushering Jeongin to Felix’ room. Felix was sprawled asleep on his bed, immediately the younger crawled onto the bed and cuddled close to Felix who shifted a bit and let his brother hug him. “They’re leaving soon,” Jeongin whispered to which Felix nodded.

“Everything set? Let’s go,” Chan said. “How are we supposed to get to the facility?” Seungmin asked. “Using this,” Chan said as he conjured a portal in front of them, little did they know that the humans are watching them. “We’ll sneak in once they get in,” Felix whispered. “Good luck to everyone,” Woojin said as they entered the portal. The moment the three has entered, the portal started to close making Jeongin and Felix ran towards it. They barely made it in time before the portal closed. Once out the portal, they spotted Chan and the other’s near the facility walls and immediately hid behind a tree.

“So how do you propose we get past the security camera and these high walls again?” Seungmin asked while staring at the wall in front of them. “The wall is not a problem we can just fly over it,” Chan said checking the security camera. “Wooj, change into a bird check the area find a spot which doesn’t have any security camera,” Chan ordered. “On it,” Woojin said as he changed into a hummingbird and scouted the area. “I’ll check the other side of the facility,” Chan said changing into his fairy form and setting off to the other direction.

“Looks like someone else got here before us, think you can help them with the security cameras?” a person concealed on top of a tree said while watching Chan’s group. “Way ahead of you hyung,” said another one who was doing something on his computer. After a few minutes the security cameras stopped working, “Shall we make sure they won’t be able to use those again?” the younger one said. “I’ll take care of it,” the older said using his powers he fried the security cameras. The act was noticed by the shifter and fairy who immediately went back to where the nephalem is. “Did you do something to the security cameras?” Chan asked Seungmin who in turns shook his head. “Did something happen?” the younger asked. “The entire security camera outside has been fried,” Woojin said. “In any case, without those security cameras it’ll be easier for us to break in,” Chan added. “Come on we’ll fly over the wall nearest the facility itself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could the mystery helpers be? Any guesses?


	7. Spawn of Death

The three flew inside the facility making sure that the guards won’t see them, specifically Seungmin. “Shall we follow?” the younger of the mysterious helpers said about to follow. “Wait, look at that?” the older one said gesturing towards Felix and Jeongin. “What are those kids doing here?” the young one said. “I think they’re with the other three,” the older said. “Let’s just go we need to make sure death’s offspring is saved,” he added. “Jeongin are you listening,” Felix whined. “Huh, what?” Jeongin said distracted with what he heard. “I said we need to find a way to sneak in the facility,” Felix said. “I have a question hyung, what exactly are we rescuing?” Jeongin asked. “Do you know what powers he possesses or what he really is?” he added. Felix seems to be taken aback with the question and nervousness flooded his system. He did know that they were about to rescue death’s offspring but decided to keep it from the others. “We’re rescuing death’s offspring, aren’t we?” Jeongin said. The statement the younger said clearly shocked the older. “How…” Felix began. “So, what those elementalist were saying was true then,” the younger said while pointing to the invisible elementalists. Again, the statement the younger said shocked this time the visible elementalists, “How can you see us? We were invisible,” the young elementalist said. “They were?” looking confused at Felix. “They were clearly not there a moment ago,” Felix answered confused.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Jeongin said as calmly as he can. “I know you won’t save him if you knew what he was,” Felix said. “Don’t you think that is for the others to decide? They are the ones risking their lives in there,” Jeongin said. “Uhmm, don’t you think helping them is the best option we have right now?” the older elementalist said. “You,” Jeongin said pointing to the elementalist who spoke who was startled by the gesture. “You are here to save death’s spawn as well, yes?” Jeongin added from which the latter just nodded dumbfounded. “Waaa, he’s brattier than you HJ,” the older elementalist said to the younger. “Look, I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you guys about his identity but hyung is right we need to get in there and help out,” Felix said. “We will talk about this later,” Jeongin threatened.  “How do you propose we get inside?” Jeongin asked. “We can’t fly in like the others,” he added. “How about using the front gate, I mean the guards would probably be called inside by now,” the older elementalist.

“How are we going to open this massive gate again?” Felix asked as he scanned the 20-foot gate in front of them. “He should be able to open it just about now,” the older elementalist said. “Welcome to our impending doom,” the young elementalist greeted as the gates opened to reveal him. “How did you get in?” Felix asked. “The wind,” the young elementalist replied. “Cool,” Felix cooed but Jeongin knows the truth but decided to stay silent about it. They were walking cautiously towards the front door when Felix suddenly started to fall backwards. “Oh shoot, not now,” Jeongin said rushing to catch his brother. “What’s happening?” the older elementalist asked. “He’s having a vision,” Jeongin answered. As quick as Felix lost consciousness, he suddenly shot upright looking panicked. “We need to hurry the others will be in trouble,” he said bolting up and running towards the facility. “Hyung wait,” Jeongin called out as he followed Felix. It wasn’t long for Felix to realize that blindly rushing in a vast facility was not the wisest decision. “This is bad, we can’t find Chan hyung and the others, plus we lost those elementalist as well,” Jeongin said. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have rushed in,” Felix said close to tears. “Hey, hyung look at me, it’s not your fault, you’re were just worried about the others,” Jeongin said reassuringly.

“Try to remember your vision I’m sure we can figure out where they are,” the younger added. But as Jeongin said this, they heard gunshots not far where they are standing. This made the brothers bolt towards where they heard the sounds and found Woojin half transformed into a bear battling one of the attacking guards. Chan on the other hand was in his fairy form summoning vines and roots binding as many guards as he can to keep them immobile while Seungmin was nowhere in sight. “Chan hyung, where’s Seungmin,” Felix shouted over the ruckus. “WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE,” Woojin shouted. “Incoming,” someone shouted from behind Felix and Jeongin as gunshots were heard. The brothers are shocked wide eyes seeing the bullet coming to them but before it hit them the floor in front of them rose and blocked the bullet. Releasing a sigh of relief, the brothers looked to where the voice came from and saw the older elementalist casually leaning against the wall picking his nails, an unconscious guard laid on his foot. “Should’ve trimmed my nails before coming here,” he sassily said as the floor retracted. “You guys okay?” he asked walking toward the brothers. Jeongin and Felix nodded and thanked him. “Good, I’ll go ahead then, need to find my annoying little brother,” the elementalist said and ruffled the brother’s hair. Once the elementalist was out of sight, Chan approached the humans and asked, “You guys alright? Who was that?” Felix and Jeongin shrugged “Come to think of it, we never asked their names,” Jeongin contemplated. “Oh shit, hyung,” Felix said. “Watch your language young man,” Chan said. “He went ahead to find the kid your talking about,” he added. “Are we going to ignore the fact that two young humans are in a facility full of armed guards?” Woojin sarcastically said. “Let’s deal with that later, right now we have to find Seungmin, I had a vision and he’s in trouble,” Felix said. As Felix said this words the whole facility was engulfed in total darkness.


End file.
